Amoureuse d'un homme
by Dadetine
Summary: Je suis une gumiho. Je sais, vous me détestez, je mange le foie des hommes. Mais il se peut que mon histoire vous plaise. Pourquoi ne pas vous laissez tenter ? (en pause)


_Oui, j'ai encore réécrit cet OS. Mais l'ancienne version ne me plaisait pas et je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire de suite avec une première partie qui ne me plaisait plus. Donc, voilà, il a un peu changé, et j'espère que tout comme moi, vous préférerez cette version ^^_

* * *

**PARTIE PREMIÈRE**

• • •

Elle ne sentait presque plus ses pattes. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle devait juste courir, courir pour fuir et vivre. Ses quatre pattes foulaient le sol avec vitesse et puissance, et pourtant, elle ne produisait presque aucun son.

La bête courrait entre les hauts arbres de cette montagne. Seuls les frottements contre les feuilles d'automne manifestaient sa présence. Elle était un magnifique et merveilleux animal à regarder. Son pelage rouge comme les flammes se fondait dans la nature qui s'endormait. Ses neufs queues épaisses semblaient flotter au gré du vent. Seulement, la bête ne courrait pas pour se faire admirer.

Fuir pour vivre. Elle avait presque réussi à semer ses assaillants. Ils la poursuivaient pour la tuer en hurlant des cris de guerre. Leurs lances, haches et autres armes de tortures n'attendaient que la rencontre avec son doux pelage. La bête emprunta un chemin sur sa gauche parsemé de rochers qui avaient glissés du flanc de la montagne.

Cela aurait du suffire à semer ses assaillants, ou à les décourager, mais la bête fut brusquement arrêtée : ses pattes arrières étaient coincées. Elle retourna sa tête pour regarder ce qui se passait et vit avec horreur qu'un filet encerclait ses pattes. Il avait été lancé par des hommes cachés derrière des buissons. Elle ne les avait pas sentis, ils avaient dissimulé leur odeur avec celle d'un cadavre de loup qui pourrissait ici depuis plusieurs jours.

La bête était piégée. Quatre hommes s'avancèrent prudemment d'elle. Le plus grand, le plus rustre se jeta sur elle muni de sa lance et lui transperça le flanc. Les autres suivirent, l'attaquant de tous côtés, lui déchirant son pelage roux. La bête jappait de souffrance. Son sang s'écoulait de chacun de ses flancs. Les hommes ne la tuaient pas, ils la torturaient.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur et se défendit. Elle hurla férocement, montra ses dents aux hommes dans un dernier avertissement et passa à l'attaque. Ses neufs queues s'agrandirent et s'avancèrent à grande vitesse sur les quatre assaillants. Elles les griffèrent de toutes parts. Leurs bras, leurs jambes, leurs figures se retrouvaient écorchés et couverts de sang. N'aimant pas faire souffrir ses victimes, la bête pris en étreinte chacun des quatre hommes avec une de ses queues et les souleva de terre. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, hurlaient à la mort et ils avaient raison. Avec ses queues restantes, la bête leur transperça le torse, arrachant leur cœur, leur vie.

Plus aucun bruit de souffrance. Seul l'halètement de la bête rousse brisait le calme de la nuit. Elle déposa les hommes à terre. Elle allait entamer ce rituel maudit, celui pour lequel les humains la poursuivaient.

Un homme tué par une gumiho*, une bête créées des démons, ne pouvait reposer en paix. Il errerait à jamais dans les brumes de la souffrance. Mais cette même gumiho pouvait sauver leur âme. Elle devait pour cela manger leur foie.

De ses dents acérées, elle déchira la peau juste au-dessus du foie de chacun et mangea l'organe le plus rapidement possible. Le malheureux repas terminé, la bête reprit sa fuite effrénée qui la mena dans son refuge, en haut de la montagne.

Le lendemain, la population vivant au pied de la montagne éprouva plus que jamais de la haine envers la gumiho. La découverte des corps des quatre hommes les convainquit une nouvelle fois qu'une traque pour la tuer serait nécessaire.

* * *

**« Rhaaa ! »**

Une pierre, lancée par une jeune femme, venait de se briser contre le mur de la caverne. La femme semblait tourner en rond dans la caverne. Ses longs cheveux roux virevoltaient dans son dos tandis qu'elle était en intense réflexion, dite à haute voix :

**« Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ! Je suis bien obligée de manger leur foie ! Il devrait me remercier, me vénérer au lieu de chercher à me tuer ! C'est à cause d'eux que je dois les bouffer après tout, ils viennent pour me tuer au lieu de me laisser en paix ! »**

Et elle relança une autre pierre contre le mur. Seulement, cette fois-ci, un éclat lui entailla la joue gauche, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

**« Aïe ! Je ne suis pas assez blessée comme ça, non ? Regarde, dit-elle en soulevant la robe qu'elle portait, tu vois toutes ses écorchures sur mes jambes ? Apparemment non puisque même toi, petite pierre, tu m'attaques ! Regarde mon ventre, il est parcouru de toutes sortes de cicatrices. Je t'accorde que je guéris assez vite mais ce n'est pas une raison ! »**

La femme sortit de la caverne et alla s'agenouiller devant un cours d'eau qui passait juste devant la grotte. Le cadre était beau. La caverne se situait aux abords de la forêt en hauteur de montagne. Un cours d'eau séparait la grotte des arbres. L'eau limpide était fraîche en ce temps d'automne. La jeune femme remonta sa robe afin de tremper ses pieds pour se calmer. Les feuilles mortes rougeoyantes des arbres qui virevoltaient au gré du vent venaient de temps à autre lui chatouiller les jambes. Elle inclina sa tête en avant, face au cours d'eau, de façon à voir son reflet.

**« Tu penses que je devrais essayer de vivre comme une humaine ? J'y ressemble assez, non ? » **demanda-t-elle en se touchant le nez.

Elle mit ensuite sa deuxième main sur son visage et le palpa de bas en haut. Ses grands yeux, qui étaient presque trop grands pour les définir comme bridés, étaient bleus et tendaient sur le gris. Son nez était assez fin et ses lèvres rosées n'étaient pas ni fines, ni épaisses. Tout cela se situait dans un visage ovale aux joues fournies et encadré de longs cheveux lisses et rougeoyants. La jeune femme tiqua en se les touchant.

**« Oui, tu as raison, ces cheveux sont un problème. Personne n'a de cheveux rouges ici, ils les ont tous noirs ou marrons. »**

Elle poussa un long soupir et commença à parler d'une voix tremblante qui annonçait la proche venue des larmes.

**« Je resterai à jamais ici, seule, obligée de manger ces hommes qui me pourchassent et qui reviendront me pourchasser parce que je les ai manger. »**

Et elle sanglota, légèrement, dans des sons étouffés. Rares étaient ces moments où elle laissait s'exprimer ces sentiments que les humains considéraient comme propres à leur espèce. Elle leur en voulait, mais elle les enviait surtout. Ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'elle.

Accaparée par sa tristesse, elle n'entendit pas un homme s'approcher. Son reflet dans l'eau l'alarma et elle se retourna, se mit sur pieds vivement, prête à se défendre face à lui. Il se mit à sourire d'embarras avant de dire :

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je suis juste perdu et je voulais te demander de l'aide. »**

Elle ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde mais lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait continuer.

**« Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis perdu. Je marchais dans la forêt pour retrouver mon chemin et puis j'ai entendu des sanglots. Je me suis rapproché du son et je t'ai trouvé, toi qui pleurais. Je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être aussi perdue et qu'à deux on retrouverait plus facilement notre chemin.**

**\- Mouais, **répondit-elle, méfiante.

**\- Moi, c'est Minato. » **lui dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Elle rabaissa alors un peu sa garde et se présenta aussi, brièvement :

**« Kushina. »**

Il sembla satisfait, sourit et commença alors le récit de son aventure. Alors qu'il lui racontait qu'il s'était perdu en voulant recueillir des informations sur la faune et la flore présente en automne, elle l'observait.

Cet homme était un étrange personnage. Il ne l'attaquait pas, il lui parlait. Tout simplement. Sans animosité. C'était une première fois. Elle avait certes déjà eu une conversation avec un être humain. Mais ce dernier l'avait fui à peine elle avait prononcé les premiers mots de sa phrase. Elle avait eu l'impression que ses mots avaient le même effet qu'une odeur de mort.

Ce souvenir l'avait éloigné de la conversation un court instant. Puis la voix de l'homme la ramena vite, elle sonnait bien à ses oreilles. Aucune agressivité, aucune peur, juste une teinte de conteur dans la voix. Il lui parlait, lui racontait la façon dont il s'était perdu. La gumiho fut alors de suite séduite par cet homme. Elle savait qu'elle allait un peu vite en besogne, mais après des années de solitude, elle avait appris à saisir les opportunités. Même la nature semblait être du même avis qu'elle. Le soleil rasant de l'automne donnait des teintes dorées à sa chevelure blonde. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu azuré et ses traits étaient assez fins sculptaient son visage allongé. Et quand il souriait, Kushina sentait son coeur s'agiter. Elle découvrait le sourire qu'un être humain pouvait accorder à ses pairs. Le sien était généreux, lui montrant toutes ses dents.

Son sourire s'éternisait d'ailleurs, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

**« Et vous Kushina ?**

**\- Et moi quoi ? **demanda-t-elle.

**\- Comment vous êtes vous perdue ?**

**\- Oh, euh, **débuta-t-elle hésitante, **c'est que... Euh, je vis ici en fait, juste derrière, ha, ha...**

**\- Vous vivez seule ? Dans la montagne ? **demanda-t-il étonné.

**\- Oui, ici, en montagne, **lui avoua-t-elle en désignant de la main son logis dans la pierre.

**\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur ?**

**\- Euh, non. Je me sens juste un peu seule parfois. »**

Kushina parlait avec honnêteté à défaut de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ou non dire. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans la discussion, et elle savait bien que les dialogues qu'elle avait déjà eu avec les animaux de la montagne ne seraient pas les meilleurs modèles. Elle laissait alors ses phrases affluées, sans la moindre retenue, peut-être un peu de méfiance, tout de même.

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi. Il lui raconta qu'il vivait aussi seul depuis le décès de ses parents. Il avait alors douze ans. À présent, il étudiait la nature. Sans lui mentir, elle lui conta sa vie comme étant celle d'une femme exclue, ce qui était en partie vrai. Suite à cette conversation, Minato lui demanda comment rejoindre la ville. Kushina décida de le guider. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais suite à ce dialogue humain avec une autre personne que sa propre conscience. La nuit commença à tomber et il était très difficile pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la montagne de se retrouver dans l'obscurité. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir trouvée, elle le lui fit comprendre tout en sautant au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre mort.

Arrivés au pied de la montagne, à l'entrée du village, Kushina s'arrêta cependant brusquement, ce qui étonna Minato.

**« Vous n'allez pas plus loin ?**

**\- Non, je vais rentrer à présent.**

**\- Vous êtes sûr ? J'aimerais vous remercier en vous invitant à prendre quelque chose à grignoter, vous ne voulez pas ?**

**\- Euh, j'aimerais bien, mais les personnes me dévisagent et je n'aime pas ça. »** expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Et en effet, les habitants défiguraient les deux jeunes gens à l'entrée. Minato se retourna pour vérifier ses dires et haussa les épaules.

**« Oh, ce n'est rien. Ils n'ont juste pas l'habitude de vous voir. Ils ne sont pas pour autant méchants.**

**\- Vous n'en savez rien. Qui vous dit qu'ils ne seraient pas prêt à m'arracher les cheveux ?**

**\- Vos cheveux ? Pourquoi voudraient-ils vous les arracher ?**

**\- Ils sont rouges, comme le sang. Personne n'a de pareils cheveux, expliqua-t-elle tout en sortant une mèche de sa tignasse rousse. Allez-y, je vais rentrer chez-moi.**

**\- Attendez, Kushina. C'est vrai que je n'en ai jamais vu de cette couleur. Ils me font penser au doux pelage des renards qui se cachent dans les feuilles à l'automne. »**

Minato joignit le geste à la parole et prit la mèche que la femme rousse avait négligemment dégagée. Elle resta immobile, surprise et émue. Personne ne lui avait parlé de ces cheveux dans ces termes. Ils étaient habituellement associés aux maléfices. Elle les voyait comme un cadenas qui l'empêchait d'accéder au monde des Hommes, elle les détestait. Or lui, il les trouvait doux. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Kushina ne pouvait que contempler cet homme et son sourire éclatant. Minato, lâcha sa mèche et lui tendit la main tout en l'invitant :

**« Venez, allons montrer de plus près votre chevelure si unique. »**

C'est ainsi que tout commença entre eux. Elle ne le savait pourtant pas encore, ou du moins, elle ne le réalisait pas, mais elle était tombée sous le charme d'un homme en une seule après-midi. La gumiho prit inconsciemment la décision de ne plus jamais être cette renarde qui terrorisait les hommes, mais de rester Kushina, la femme à l'étrange chevelure, aux doux cheveux de renard.

Timidement, elle se mit à ses côtés et avança au milieu des habitants qui la dévisageaient. Mais rapidement, elle oublia ces regards désobligeants. Elle était captivée par ce qu'elle découvrait, cette animation dans le village malgré le soir qui tombait. Toute nouveauté était plus excitante qu'une autre.

**« Voilà, c'est ici que nous allons manger. »**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la façade pourtant simple du restaurant. Mais Kushina en devinait l'excellent contenu juste à l'odeur. Elle était donc pressée d'y entrer et fut ravie de constater que Minato ne s'attardait pas dans des explications comme il avait pu le faire pour certaine boutique.

Il s'agissait d'un restaurant à volonté. Ce concept se révéla être l'une des inventions préférées de Kushina. Installés à une table, sur des bancs, les plats défilaient les uns après les autres, sous le regard assez confus de Minato. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une jeune femme comme Kushina soit capable d'engloutir l'équivalent de quatre poulets. Elle semblait avoir oublié sa présence et ne se souvint qu'elle était avec lui qu'une fois ses plats terminés. Elle leva la tête avec un sourire satisfait, puis vit l'étonnement et un semblant d'amusement sur le visage du blond. Elle rougit de gêne quand elle comprit que son appétit n'était pas courant. Minato vit qu'elle n'oserait pas parler et voulut détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant :

**« Vous pourriez très largement vaincre une gumiho pour ce qui est de l'appétit. »**

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Kushina rougit bien plus et sortit de table en courant. Minato ne comprit pas sa réaction et se leva afin de la suivre. Seulement, en sortant du restaurant, il ne la vit nulle part.

**« Ce qu'elle peut-être rapide... » **soupira-t-il.

Il décida de rentrer chez lui, déçu de la fin de sa soirée. Parcourant les rues de la ville bordées de maisons en bois, il réfléchissait à cette rencontre qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Cette femme l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle n'était comme aucune autre, que ce soit physiquement ou bien mentalement. 

Il la trouvait de très plaisante compagnie. Tout comme lui, elle paraissait avoir un intérêt particulier pour la nature. Elle lui semblait même être particulièrement proche de cette mère. Quand elle l'avait guidé en descendant la montagne, elle lui avait apprit de nouveaux éléments sur la flore. L'automne fournissait des plantes très particulières et dévoilait des carnivores robustes à une époque de l'année où les proies se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Elle lui en avaient montrés et cités quelques exemples.

Il trouvait cette femme fascinante, elle connaissait tant de choses. Mais surtout, elle avait quelque chose de sauvage en elle, une force rare qui lui permettait de vivre seule en montagne, tel un ermite, et elle possédait une curiosité sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait parler librement avec elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu. Elle était perpétuellement à l'écoute et il avait l'impression qu'elle portait une attention particulière pour chacun de ses mots. Minato s'était même senti obligé de parler avec attention, mais ça ne l'avait pas pour autant déplu. Il avait passé un agréable moment à ses côtés.

Cette femme était un mystère, une personne rare, presque aussi inconnue que ses cheveux rouges. Il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant et cette couleur aussi vive les rendaient magnifiques. Mais dommage pour lui, le soudain départ de Kushina restait pour lui incompréhensible et venait mettre un terme à ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre d'elle, ou sur elle.

Le blond était arrivé chez lui. Sa cour intérieure commençait à se dégrader à cause du manque d'entretien et du froid. Il allait devoir s'en occuper assez rapidement s'il voulait qu'elle reste présentable et qu'elle ne devienne pas dangereuse. Il avait failli tomber à cause d'une racine qui avait fendue le sol carrelé. La nature était bien plus forte que l'Homme, il le voyait encore ici.

Avant d'entrer, il sortit de sa poche une chose qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt. Dans un tissus banc, il avait mis une sorte de poil rouge, plutôt épais. Il l'avait pris par simple curiosité. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tel sur les renards de la forêt et était excité à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle espèce. Mais en le sortant de sa poche, il vit une chose étrange. Le poil brilla en cette nuit éclairée par un quart de lune. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène. Les animaux avaient habituellement un pelage qui les aidaient à se fondre dans leur environnement, non pas un qui les faisait rayonner. Minato voulait savoir à quel animal pouvait appartenir cet étrange poil. Il retournerait dans la forêt le lendemain même.

* * *

Kushina avait contenu ses larmes toute la nuit. Elle avait pensé qu'avec Minato, elle aurait pu intégrer le monde des humains mais elle s'était trompée. Il avait tenu le même discours que tous les autres hommes. Il considérait les gumiho comme des bêtes qui n'existaient que pour dévorer les êtres humains. Il l'avait comparé à ce monstre.

Le soleil pénétra sa caverne, lui titillant les yeux. Elle décida alors d'arrêter ses larmoiements et se claqua les joues. Elle s'en remettrait, et elle en rigolerait bientôt. Seulement, elle sentait ses neuf queues s'agiter dans son dos et se leva. Après un soupir, elle alla chercher un peigne afin de coiffer leurs longs poils et se calmer. Effectivement, quand elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, ses queues, ses oreilles ou bien ses moustaches apparaissaient.

**« Kushina ! »**

C'était la voix de Minato ! Elle n'hallucinait pas, elle sentait son odeur. Il approchait et pourrait la voir d'ici quelques secondes. Kushina paniqua. Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle avait déjà mis une croix sur ses projets, il n'avait pas le droit de revenir chambouler ses décisions. Ses queues gesticulaient vivement dans son dos. Elle prit conscience qu'elles étaient visibles. Sa panique s'intensifia. Elle ne pouvait pas encore cacher ses queues et son affolement n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle courra alors dans le fond de la caverne, se cachant dans l'obscurité juste avant que Minato n'entre.

**« Où êtes-vous Kushina ?**

**\- Restez à l'entrée ! »**

Il arrêta d'avancer brusquement en entendant cette injonction. Il se retourna puis dit d'un ton gêné :

**« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de vous changer.**  
**\- Non, c'est juste que vous ne devez pas me voir. »**

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se tapa légèrement le front contre le mur. Elle avait eut une opportunité de fuir et elle l'avait gâchée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à présent ?

**« Ah et pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous cachez-vous dans l'obscurité ?**

**\- Euh, c'est que... Que vouliez-vous à tout prix me montrer ?**

**\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé hier dans la forêt. » **répondit-il après un certain silence.

Il lui montra un long poil rouge qu'elle distingua depuis l'ombre qui la dissimulait. Elle y reconnut de suite le sien, il appartenait à l'une de ses queues. La panique fit place à la terreur. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Minato avança vers sa cache à grands pas. Elle voulut lui dire de s'arrêter mais il était trop tard. Il la voyait à présent.

**« Il y a des choses étranges qui s'agitent dans votre dos. À votre place, je ne resterais pas ici... »**

Il recula alors en voulant lui prendre les mains pensant que ces choses velues ne lui appartenaient pas. Kushina, retira ses mains et recula à son tour, mais la surprise qu'elle vit se former dans les yeux du blond lui indiqua qu'il avait compris. Sa voix n'était plus qu'ébahissement :

**« Ce poil,** commença-t-il à dire en le montrant à nouveau, **je m'attendais à ce que vous me disiez à quelle espèce il appartenait... mais certainement pas à découvrir qu'il était le vôtre. »**

Kushina ne savait quoi dire et n'osait pas bouger dans la peur de l'effrayer. Il allait certainement se mettre à hurler et partir en courant. Mais au lieu de cela, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle. Il avança sa main droite pour lui toucher une queue. Un réflexe secoua Kushina, elle lui tapa la main avec cette même queue. Personne ne la touchait. Elle se rendit compte de son geste après avoir agit. Elle ne dit cependant rien. Elle avait dressé à nouveau ses barrières psychologiques et sa méfiance pointait le bout de son nez.

**« Vous avez des queues, qui bougent en plus.**

**\- Oui... **confirma-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

**\- Vous êtes définitivement fascinante. Sont-elles lumineuses à la lumière de la lune ?**

**\- ... oui,** opina-t-elle, cette fois après avoir hésité devant cette caractéristique qu'il n'était pas censé connaître.

**\- Ce doit être magnifique,** murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais rien n'échappa pas à l'ouïe de la gumiho. **Vos queues brilleront-elles cette nuit ? »**

Kushina ne savait pas comment se sentir, ni quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé et elle ne sentait pas l'odeur typique de la peur. Il se montrait curieux. Devait-elle lui répondre ? Était-ce un piège qu'il lui tendait ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression quand elle le voyait sourire et essayer de toucher à nouveau l'une de ses queues. Sa réponse sortit naturellement, sans qu'elle n'est à réfléchir :

**« Oui, elles seront lumineuses à la lumière de la lune.**

**\- Vous me permettez d'en être l'observateur ? »**

Tout en lui posant sa question, il tentait de toucher à ses queues. Kushina les maintenaient à distance de ses mains puis lui frappa légèrement la main intrusive. Elle ne le touchait pas, il n'avait pas à le faire, et encore moins avec cette attitude de zoologiste. 

**« Non. » **dit-elle avec fermeté.

Il sembla soudain hésitant, il devait se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses réactions et prendre peu à peu peur. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme tous ces hommes qui cherchaient à la tuer. Mais à voir ses yeux aussi brillants de curiosité et de ce qui lui semblait être de l'émerveillement, elle ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter.

**« Je peux en toucher une ? Je veux juste savoir si elles sont aussi soyeuses que vos cheveux. »**

Puis les mots qu'il avait employé le soir précédent lui revinrent en tête. Une douce chevelure avait-il dit. Et comme à ce soir-là, Kushina se sentit traitée comme un être à part entière, et non plus une bête sauvage et nuisible. Elle hésita tout de même un instant puis agit. Elle fit mouvoir une de ses queues jusque devant sa main. Il vint alors délicatement poser ses doigt dessus, et les fit glisser, son sourire s'étirant. 

Non, il n'avait pas peur et il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle aurait bien senti cet odeur malsaine sinon. Peu à peu, sa méfiance cédait la place à des émotions plus positives. Elle accordait une nouvelle chance à cet homme. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée à son compte ? En tout cas, au plus profond d'elle, elle l'espérait. 

**« Cette nuit, la lune est pleine.**

**\- Oui, il y aura quelques festivités au village. Voulez-vous y venir, Kushina ?** il la regarda puis s'excusa. **Pardon, j'oubliais, les habitants ne sont pas tous aussi tolérants que je le suis. »**

Minato cessa de caresser ses queues et lui souriait. Il mit sa main derrière sa tête, se frotta les cheveux et lui dit : 

**« Je pense que je vais vous laisser Kushina. Je m'excuse si je vous ai dérangée, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas vous regarder sans...**

**\- Venez ce soir, au lac. »**

Kushina se retourna afin qu'il ne voit pas des rougeurs qui risquaient de couvrir un peu ses joues. Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses queues, car elle se sentait alors observée comme un simple animal, mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait être admirée. Et c'est ce dernier penchant qui l'avait emporté. La réponse de Minato fut immédiate. Il la remercia en contenant son excitation. Puis, il se rapprocha. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, elle sentit un doigt lui toucher une oreille d'un geste rapide. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Minato aussi vite. 

**« Excusez-moi, mais, je pensais halluciné après avoir vu vos oreilles apparaître. »**

Kushina plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, dissimulant ses oreilles de renard qui, traitres, étaient apparues sur sa tête. Elle commençait à ne plus savoir comment penser. Sa gêne et sa peur la transformait de plus en plus en renard, et Minato restait à la regarder, les yeux pleins de questions. Il lui en posa finalement une, après deux bonnes minutes de silence angoissantes pour Kushina.

**« Comment ça se fait que soyez ainsi ? »**

Elle était hésitante et mal à l'aise. S'il n'avait pas compris sa nature, devait-elle la lui révéler ? Ne risquait-elle pas de le perdre à jamais ? Il pouvait très bien prendre peur, et fuir partir chercher des hommes au village qui viendraient tenter de la tuer. C'était probable. Et si cela se réalisait, elle devrait encore tuer des hommes, et manger leur foie. Kushina refusait catégoriquement ce déroulement. Elle ne pourrait tuer Minato. Il lui avait beaucoup trop apporté. Elle fit un choix. Elle lui dira, un jour, après être certaine qu'il accepterait sans fuir. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne lui dévoilerait qu'une partie de la vérité. Elle considérait la vie de cet homme comme bien trop précieuse pour prendre un risque.

**« Je ne suis pas... vraiment humaine. J'ai quelques caractéristiques de bête... sauvage. »**

Elle attendait sa réaction, angoissée. Il sourit largement et commença a rigolé, pour sa plus grande surprise.

**« J'ai pu voir ça, mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez ainsi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je suis comme ça. »**

Elle disait la vérité. Et elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Le seul questionnement qui lui taraudait l'esprit était de trouver comment elle pourrait devenir humaine.

**« C'est étrange... Vous vous souvenez de votre enfance ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Et vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes réellement ?**

**\- Je... non,** mentit-elle en baissant la tête.

**\- Je vais vous aider à trouver dans ce cas. »**

Il la surprit encore. Mais il la toucha surtout. Jamais elle n'avait senti un quelconque soutien. Les animaux même se méfiaient d'elle. Ils ne l'attaquaient pas, mais il ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Kushina ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Elle faisait fuir sa méfiance et créa la place pour une certaine confiance. Kushina laissa sa pensée s'exprimer librement.

**« Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pourquoi quoi ? **demanda le blond.

**\- Vous voulez m'aider, pourquoi ? »**

Kushina espérait, beaucoup. La réponse de l'homme serait décisive pour la confiance qu'elle pourrait lui accorder.

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je sais que l'inconnu fait peur, et je pense que si vous connaissez vos origines, que vous parvenez à les expliquer, les hommes ne vous dévisageront plus ainsi. Et vous pourrez reprendre confiance en vous, et descendre vivre avec nous, abandonner la solitude. »**

Kushina fut un peu attristée de cette réponse. Elle était pleine de bons sentiments, mais elle n'évoquait aucune réalité. Si les hommes apprenaient qu'elle était une gumiho, que les raisons soient dramatiques ou non, son sort le serait. Ils n'hésiteront pas à la tuer. Ses oreilles lui apportèrent cependant une suite qui lui fit oublier cette peine.

**« Mais je veux simplement vous aider Kushina. Je ne veux pas que vous continuez de souffrir la solitude.**

**\- Je ne souffre pas,** déclara-t-elle, n'avouant pas qu'il avait raison.

**\- Et bien prenez mon aide comme un remerciement à l'aide que vous m'avez apportée hier. »**

Le souvenir de la note sur laquelle ils s'étaient quittés vint obscurcir sa pensée qui se faisait enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il veuille l'aider.

**« Kushina, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire, ou dire hier soir, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser,** dit Minato, comme s'il avait deviné sa pensée.

**\- Que pensez-vous des gumiho ? »**

Elle l'avait surpris avec sa question. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux et l'entendait dans son silence. Il leva le regard, puis répondit au bout de quelques secondes, mettant fin à l'angoisse qui lui contractait l'estomac.

**« Celle de la montagne a déjà tué de nombreux hommes. Il y a un groupe qui est parti la chasser, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne se soient fait tuer,** termina-t-il avec peine.

**\- Je sais,** continua Kushina en omettant sa culpabilité, **mais répondez à ma question, que pensez-vous des gumiho ? »**

Il devait lui répondre clairement. Elle voulait savoir si elle pourrait lui confier son secret à l'avenir. Si elle pourrait tenter de devenir humaine.

**« Ce sont des bêtes d'une force prodigieuses. Gardiennes de la forêt et de ses secrets. Mais elles sont impitoyables et affligent un jugement cruel à ceux qui foulent leur territoire.**

**\- Voulez-vous qu'elles disparaissent ?**

**\- Je souhaite qu'aucune espèce ne disparaisse. Il doit y avoir une raison pour que la nature l'ait créée. Et nous autre hommes, devront ne pas la poursuivre ainsi, et continuer de vivre avec ce que la nature nous offre déjà.**

**\- Pourquoi pourchassent-ils celle de la montagne ?**

**\- Pour venger les hommes qu'elle a tué.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ont-ils commencé à l'attaquer ? »**

Minato ne sut répondre dans l'immédiat à cette question. Et Kushina ne le lâcherait pas du regard tant qu'il ne répondrait pas. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par lui répondre :

**« C'est une bonne question. La raison reste mystérieuse. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils l'ont toujours attaqué pour se venger. »**

Puis un sourire vint étendre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne continue :

**« Là aussi les origines sont inconnues. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé les vôtres, on pourra se pencher sur ce cas. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »**

La bienveillance se répandait autour de lui, elle avait l'impression de la sentir. Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne faisait pas de conclusion hâtive, il semblait vouloir analyser. Il portait peut-être une rancœur contre les gumiho, sentiment normal vu les conditions, mais il arrivait à en parler sans agressivité avec elle.

**« C'est une excellente idée. » **déclara-t-elle.

Ou peut-être pas, mais Kushina voulait tenter cette aventure. Peut-être qu'elle devrait disparaître avant qu'il ne découvre sa nature. Peut-être qu'au final, elle espérait en vain. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer, et de profiter de ses paroles, de sa gentillesse, de sa compagnie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui poser comme questions, jamais elle ne s'était sentie menacée par ses réponses.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, sortit complètement de l'ombre et le dépassa pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Minato la suivit et lui demanda :

**« Qu'allons nous faire en attendant ?**

**\- Que pensez-vous d'une aide pour compléter vos recherches ? »**

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée dans la forêt, à se promener, à parler des différentes espèces. Pour Kushina, ce moment fut l'un des plus beau qu'elle ait vécu. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression d'être une simple humaine. Cette sensation était fantastique.

* * *

La soirée pointa le bout de son nez. Kushina avait passé toute sa journée en compagnie de Minato à lui expliquer la vie de différents animaux de la forêt. Il l'avait écouté, puis il avait parlé de la sienne, répondant à toutes ses questions qu'elle avait nombreuse. Elle voulait que cette journée se reproduise à jamais.

Ils étaient revenus au-devant de son habitat et attendaient à présent que la lune apparaisse, assis sur un rocher au milieu du cours d'eau. Minato sifflotait et Kushina jouait avec ses queues et l'eau. Elle avait pu ranger ses oreilles et aurait pu faire de même avec ses queues, elle était complètement à l'aise. Mais elle avait gardé ses queues apparentes, elle ne se l'avouait pas, mais elle appréciait sa curiosité à son égard, particulièrement son sourire quand elle lui laissait toucher de temps à autre. Il arrêta de siffloter et lui posa une question, la retirant de ses pensées.

**« Vous avez dû subir des épreuves difficiles pour vivre ainsi en ermite ?**

**\- Oui, on peut dire ça,** répondit-elle après un long soupir.

**\- Tout cela parce que les gens ont peur de vous... C'est triste. Mais ne vous inquiétez plus, vous ne serez plus seule. »**

Kushina se retourna et regarda la lune qui apparaissait, les nuages ayant enfin décidé de la dévoiler. Oui, elle essaierait de ne plus s'inquiéter. Elle devrait pour cela faire attention à ne laisser apparaître ses attributs spéciaux que devant Minato. Elle veillerait aussi à ce que personne ne puisse la trouver quand elle aura son autre forme. Elle espérait qu'elle y arriverait parce que pour l'instant, les hommes avaient toujours réussi à la piéger.

**« C'est... magnifique... »**

Les paroles émerveillées de Minato lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Elle exposa fièrement ses neufs queues rougeoyantes de lumière, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Son sourire était pour elle la merveille de cette nuit de pleine lune. Kushina ne regrettait rien. Elle avait enfin l'impression de vivre. Elle n'allait pas penser au futur, juste profiter de ces moments présents. Elle ne chercherait plus à imaginer sa réaction s'il découvrait qu'elle était une gumiho. Elle leva la tête et regarda la lune à nouveau, accordant une prière de grâce à cette lumière qui la sublimait aux yeux de quelqu'un pour la première fois.

Elle ne surprit ainsi pas le regard sage de Minato. Le blond la regardait comme s'il avait découvert son secret qu'elle tenait à tout prix à lui dissimuler. Il avait compris qu'elle était cette gumiho quand elle lui avait posé ces questions. Mais il avait préféré jouer l'ignorant, il avait besoin de temps pour confirmer ou non ce qu'il pensait d'elle, ou ce qu'il allait faire. Mais à la regarder ainsi, apaisée et heureuse, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de faire celui qui ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu tous les mystères, et puis, il trouvait ce tableau qu'elle offrait d'une véritable beauté.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire sur sa nature ? Qu'allait-elle inventer pour la lui cacher ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne se sentait pas en danger et partageait même un bon moment. Les réponses arriveront au moment venu. Pour l'instant, il gravait dans sa mémoire cette vision d'un rouge scintillant.

* * *

_* Selon la légende coréenne, un renard vivant mille ans se transforme en gumiho. Il peut alors prendre une apparence humaine et se transforme en général en belle femme afin de séduire les hommes car ils ont besoin de manger leur organe pour survivre. J'ai un peu modifié tout cela pour que Kushina puisse paraître humaine._

* * *

_Bon, q__u'est-ce vous en pensez donc ? Est-ce que Kushina est plus humaine et moins mécanique ? (c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai réécrit, de même pour Minato) La suite devrait ainsi m'être plus facile à écrire. Elle devrait arriver au mois de juillet, ou d'août (je serai plus concentrée sur mes fanfictions telles que - L'arcane de l'atlantide - Cocktail Aphrodisiaque - Entre orage et tourbillon -)  
Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
_


End file.
